


Revenge of the Raccoon

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [14]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Jun has a pet raccoon, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Revenge, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Jun's raccoon is unhappy about its little swim and decides to get revenge.
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha & Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Revenge of the Raccoon

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the raccoon vs Yuzuru saga, and day 13 of quarantink. Today the prompt was radiator! I had a lot of fun with this one, please enjoy!

Jun's raccoon loved to follow him to the club. Usually this was not a problem, and it would find somewhere to snuggle up until it was time to leave. However, the raccoon had a grudge to act on. It viewed Yuzuru as the reason it had gone for a swim in the washer, so it took great pride in its destructive work looking back at the skate laces it had chewed up while Yuzuru had gone to chat with Jason.

Satisfied with its work, the raccoon toddled off to go take a nap somewhere warm.

When Yuzuru returned to put on his skates, he shrieked at the scene he found. He knew it was the raccoon, and it was about to get a piece of his mind. He marched out of the locker room and searched the club high and low for the furry little demon. When he eventually found it, he lost any will to follow through on retribution. It was cutely curled up in one of Jun's jackets by the radiator. Yuzuru stormed off, not being able to wake the evil little beast.

"Jun! Get your beast under control, it chewed my skate laces!"

Jun sighed, "Not again..."


End file.
